A Change In Blood
by precious Ebony
Summary: Draco raced through the forest searching for the haunting voice. blood blood every where, screams and cries ring through the forest. Draco is met with death' Draco has a sudden change and a certian Hogwarts student is highly involved with it all. DMHP sla
1. Default Chapter

A new story. Just wanted to write a Harry Potter story since that's what I'm into right now. Umm well this is a slash story so if you don't like that kinda stuff please leave. Well this story will be filled with blood, romance, and some really freak stuff. Please RR

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters in this story save a few. This is property of J.K Rowling

The night was a cold one for August. The ground was soggy with the last rain and the leaves dripped with dew. As Draco walked through the forest, he couldn't help but feel relaxed. The recent events suddenly flashed through his head making him grimace.

Flash

Draco was sprawled across the floor, curled up into a tight ball. Lucius hit him with yet another Crucio.

"Come now Draco, how do you expect the Dark Lord will react when he finds out his soon to be Deatheater is unwilling to join his side and rather serve that bastard Dumbledore. I will be under the same as you are now." stated Lucius with a smirk. He lifted the curse from his son and watched as he whimpered.

"Get up now Draco and get to your rooms" spat his father as he left the boy alone.

Draco slowly sat up, panting from the intense pain in his chest. Raising from the floor the blond made his up to his rooms as his father ordered.

End Flash

sorry its so darn short but I'm just starting this and until I get the total feel for it, it will be short.

Well please RR. I think this is an idea that may work but I want to see what yall think.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry it has been so darn long since I last updated. Wasn't very motivated and thought that no one was reading it. Well this is chapter 2 and it is much longer than the last

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters. I do own some of the characters named in this fic.

ENJOY!

* * *

Draco shuddered as he remembered the pain he felt. But that doesn't explain why he is in a dark forest in the middle of the night. That's actually quit an interesting story by itself.

Flash

Draco walked up to his room slowly as not to cause too much pain. He was in mid-step when he heard a whisper. The whisper was light and very hard to comprehend. Draco felt as if he was being put under a spell. He turned slowly and walk back down the stairs. The whisper was getting louder as he walked towards the main hall and to the front door. He could almost make out what it was saying. As Draco became more intrigued and spellbound, he opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. He walked briskly on his bare feet, the cold moist ground pruning his delict skin. The whisper was so loud but he still could not understand it. Not aware of what he was doing, he walked into the forest that surrounded the Manor. The whisper became louder and louder as he ran deeper into the forest. Deeper and deeper, louder and louder. Then it stopped. Just like that, the whisper ceased as did his feet. Draco was confused. He had no idea how deep into the forest he had gone, and the sound of the whisper still rung in his ears. He decided to just continue walking, at least being cold, lost, and damp was better than being at the Manor.

End Flash

So here Draco was, lost and cold in the dark forest, thinking of the past events.

' How did I ever get myself into this?' Draco thought as he walked past a large oak tree. Right after he passed the tree, he heard the whisper, this time he understood it.

_Draco, Draco. _The haunting voice continued to call his name as he neared a clearing in the forest. The moon shown full in the clearing, making it bright. There in the middle of the forest was a looming dark figure. Even in the moonlight, the only thing to be seen was the figures red eyes.

"Draco" the figure said his name in an almost purr. Draco stood captivated. As the figure neared, Draco finally came to his senses.

" Who the hell are you and what are you doing on Malfoy property" he demanded, slapping on the emotionless Malfoy face.

The figure only loomed closer, completely ignoring his demand.

Draco, now frightened, tried to stay calm and ask his question again.

"Who are you and what business do you have on Malfoy property!" he yelled, fright showing through is demanding voice.

The figure only laughed, a dark heavy laugh, and moved even closer to the teen. Draco lost all of his composer and started to shake. The red eyed figure lifted a pale hand to his hood and lowered it. Draco gasped. There stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The figure stood at about 6 feet. Long, wavy raven hair cascaded down his back. His eyes were a deep crimson, with light purple swirls around the pupil. His face was pale and looked as if it would break if you touched it, but it also looked strong and aristocratic. He was truly beautiful.

Draco gasped as the creature loomed over him.

"Who are you" he asked again, but in a choked voice.

The man reply in a sexy voice "Your worst nightmare, love"

* * *

Dun dun dun! A cliff hanger! Oh I love this story, its turning out so well. And I thought it would be dreadful. Okay by now you may know what is going to happen, if not, well then thats really good for me! Please R&R, I will have another chapter out very soon. 


End file.
